


Bon Appetit

by Bluebellepeppers



Series: Harry Potter Zombie Au [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Death of a Parent, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Fuck JK Rowling, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Zombie Apocalypse, description of violence, this is my characters now, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellepeppers/pseuds/Bluebellepeppers
Summary: Harry watched with a sinking feeling as an unafflicted person was bit and then began attacking those around them minutes later.“We have to warn the Ministry.” was all Harry said as he grabbed Ron and apparated to the front of the bathrooms. Bad call. As they appeared, an Afflicted person bit Ron on the hand. Hard.“OW WHAT THE HELL.”“Ron, I know you’re in pain, but shut up and get in the toilet.”They arrived with a group of Ministry employees who were also in the park. Harry pulled Ron into the corner.*DISCONTINUED*
Relationships: Fremione, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Zombie Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Do Wizards know about Zombies?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love story disguised as a zombie story, because I like both too much. There are three different romances, hopefully one fits the bill for you!  
> Also: the chapters switch people every other chapter. So it'll be ron and harry on chapter, then hermione and fred the other chapter until they all meet up.

Harry, like everyone raised muggle, had seen zombie movies. He never thought that information would come in handy. But he was currently the most informed person in the entire building.

To be clear, there were no zombies at the Ministry when he clocked into work at 7 A.M. But then he and Ron went on their lunch break. They were sitting on a park bench across, yes across, from the toilets that let one into the Ministry.  
“You know I think this Auror stuff is going pretty well.” Ron said through a mouthful of tuna fish sandwich.  
They had been Aurors for 7 months and 9 days.  
“Yeah if we could catch anyone it would be great. Too bad we’re doing paperwork all day.” Harry responded, also chewing loudly.  
Looking back, maybe he shouldn’t have complained.  
At that moment a group of 5 people dressed as Death Eaters marched out of the “Ministry” toilets. Ron let out a frustrated sigh and pulled out his wand.  
“Reckon they’re more teenagers making trouble?” He muttered, rising from his seat  
Harry didn’t respond.  
Because in the split second it took for Ron to stand up, the DeathEaters had shot a lightning style spell at two groups of muggles that were loitering in the park.  
Shit. Harry thought. And that's all he thought as the two groups took off, sprinting after other people and tackling them to the ground.  
Shit. Ron thought, as the affected muggle then proceeded to bite and EAT the people on the ground.  
Harry sprinted towards the Death Eaters,  
“What the hell are they doing Harry?? They’re behaving like fucking animals.” Ron gasped out as he ran with Harry. Harry didn’t respond. 

The one of the Death Eaters shot one last spell towards the two Aurors before apparating away. The spell missed them and hit a car, where two of the inhabitants began attacking each other.  
Harry watched with a sinking feeling as an unafflicted person was bit and then began attacking those around them minutes later.  
“We have to warn the Ministry.” was all Harry said as he grabbed Ron and apparated to the front of the bathrooms. Bad call. As they appeared, an Afflicted person bit Ron on the hand. Hard.  
“OW WHAT THE HELL.”  
“Ron, I know you’re in pain, but shut up and get in the toilet.”  
They arrived with a group of Ministry employees who were also in the park. Harry pulled Ron into the corner.  
“Ron. I need you to listen to me. I might be going nuts but I’m pretty sure those were zombies out there. Zombies spread like raies. I need to remove your hand if one of them bit you. Were. You. Bit.”  
Ron had no clue what Zombies were, but he understood rabies. So he nodded silently.  
Harry sighed. “Ok, well hold still.”

5 Minutes later Ron is missing a hand.  
By then, the Ministry doesn’t need warning. Wizards have no clue what zombies are, and insteading of isolating when they’re bit, they all went to the nurses station.  
The Ministry was now overrun with zombies.  
“Ron. Ron look at me. We need to split up. I need to go let the upper levels know, and I need you to go get all our case files on the Death Eaters still at large.”  
Ron just stared at him, cradling his handless arm. They were safe on a little balcony overlooking the main area, but not if they split up.  
Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ron’s face. “Come on man, I know it’s nuts.”  
“So I might die. Separated. From you.” the redhead finally said, standing up.  
“Yes.”  
“Ok. On one condition.” And Ron kissed him, and then backed up, unsure. Harry stood there, shocked, surprised, and then...giddy. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him back into another kiss. They stood there for a second, embraced. Then Harry gently pushed Ron away, while still caressing his face.  
“We’ll meet at the Burrow, ok? And we’ll talk about..this..” Harry said, grinning as he began to climb down from the balcony.  
Ron nodded and took off towards the stairwell. 

Harry had little to no success warning anyone. He thought how fast the zombie virus spreads was fake, like how zombies were fake an hour ago. He managed to warn a few people who were in bathrooms and individual offices, but most were already in a state of panic or dead.  
He found Ron stuffing as many files as he could in his work bag after failing for 30 minutes. He had to take down 5 of his coworkers- now zombies - on the way.  
“Why don’t you just shrink the files first?” He said as he joined Ron at their desks.  
“Well I would if I had my dominant hand and could, I don't know, hold a wand “ Ron sneered back, still shoving files in his bag.  
Harry muttered something along the lines of an apology and shrunk the rest of the files and put them in his pocket, and then grabbed Ron’s arm.  
“Ready?”  
“Ready.”  
And with that they apparated to the Burrow.


	2. The Jokes on Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred & Hermione this chapter. There is a specific character death but its not a main character. Tw/mentions guns, death, blood, cannibalism,

Hermione didn’t like zombies. She found the entire idea overused, boring, and illogical. She didn’t like any supernatural that she hadn’t seen directly. So ghosts were fine. Zombies? No.

So when she saw a kid running around and trying to bite people, her first thought wasn’t “ oh no, Zombies”. No, her first thought was, “ Those are good halloween costumes.” Granted, Halloween was tomorrow, but some people are just overzealous. 

She had just entered Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes when the screaming started. She panicked, slamming the door behind her. George came from the other end of the store, pale as a sheet. 

“What the hell is happening?” Fred said, coming out of the storage room

She shook her head, trying not to panic. 

George was staring out the window, eyes wide. 

“Hermione, I think they’re  _ eating  _ eachother.” He said shakily, slowly backing away from the window. 

She ran over to watch the street below. There was carnage everywhere. A few people were making terrible groaning sounds as they lurched after the others. One girl was shooting spells at the afflicted, but they were closing in on her. Fred winced as another came out of the shadows behind her and bit her neck. 

“I. Uh. Yeah those are zombies. Great.” She said, also backing away from the window. 

“What the hell are Zombies” The twins said almost in unison. Fred cracked a smile but it didn’t last.

Hermione sighed. She didn’t have time to explain the history of zombies. Nor did she want to. 

“Ok, it’s like rabies, whoever has it is kinda out of their mind and very dangerous. Also, if someone whose a zombie bites you, you become a zombie. If you become a zombie, it's over for you. You can’t think or talk or do anything but eat other people and die. Usually.”

George shuddered. “So...muggles have to deal with Zombies.”

Hermione laughed at the absurdity of the whole situation. “No. Zombies are supposed to be fictional. No one has ever seen a real one. Until today I guess.”

George stood up. “I have to go find Angela. She wont know what to do.” He ran into the back room and came back with a thick jacket. “Think this will keep them from biting me?”

He didn’t wait for a response, throwing on the jacket and apparating with a loud pop.

Suddenly loud thumping noises could be heard coming from the door. A bloody hand was pounding against the glass. 

Smack. Smack. Smack. 

Fred turned to Hermione, clearly expecting her to take the league. She sighed. When would she ever get a break. When she dies probably. 

“I need to go check on my parents and you should go find yours.” She said before sending a protective ward around the building. Fred shook his head. 

“No, I should come with you. I should protect the only person that knows what's happening. “ He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

The door shattered. A person - no a zombie came lurching in, and groans began to fill the building.

Hermione let herself panic. How did the zombie break her ward so quickly? That shouldn’t even be possible for a person who still has their wits intact. She was frozen as the figure came straight towards her. 

She felt a strong arm wrap around her stomach. She screamed, but quickly realized it was Fred pulling her up the stairs to the second level, away from the increasing number of undead. He opened his apartment door, shoving her inside and shutting the door behind them. 

“We need to leave. Now.”

Hermione nodded, grabbed his hand, and thought of the only place she wanted. Home. A with a pop, the only people left in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes were zombies. 

  
  


They arrived in Muggle london, just a street away from her parents. It was the near opposite of Diagon Alley. Quiet, empty. Weirdly empty. Hermione’s parents lived in a suburb that attracted young families and pets. There should have been barking or laughing or even a grill going. 

Fred began to say something but she quickly shushed him, indicating to stay silent. They crept along the middle of the road, watching each house. As they got closer to her childhood home, she noticed a few of the houses had doors sitting open, something that almost never happened. Then she heard a groaning again. 

She spun around, her wand pointed towards the noise. A single zombie was following them down the road, very slowly. She sent a stunning spell at it, praying that it still worked on undead flesh. The zombie collapsed to the ground, not even twitching. 

They quickly walked up to her home, knocking as quietly as they could. Fred had his wand trained on the collapsed zombie while they waited for what felt like forever. Then the door creaked open, showing the thin, pale face of Hermione’s mother. 

“Hermione?” she said, opening the door further. The young woman nodded, stepping forward to embrace her mother. Mrs. Granger quickly hugged her before pulling her inside, and Fred followed. Her mother locked the door and then turned to them. 

“What happened? Your father figured it might have something to do with your magic friends, but I told him not to worry. Are you two alright?”

“I don’t know where they came from Mum, all I know is that its affecting everyone. Magical or muggle you’re in danger.” Hermione said. She then placed another ward around her parents home, blending it with the wards that had been placed after she had found her parents in australia. This time she included a stronger ward against dark magic. She wasn’t taking any chances.

Fred silently watched the mother and daughter interact, and couldn’t help but smile at how similar they were. While Hermione had a darker, bronze complexion and her mother was very pale, no one could deny that they were related. They both twisted their hands as they talked, and they had the same stormy grey eyes. 

“Fred? Hello Fred, are you there?” Hermione waved her hands in front of his face, knocking him out of contemplation.

“Huh? Yeah?”

“Mum says she has some leftover food if we’re hungry.”

They all sat down to eat, trying to pretend that they were just having a casual meal and not dealing with an apocalypse. 

“So who is your ginger friend here? Is this one Ron?” Mrs. Granger asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter. “He’s taller than you mentioned.”

Hermione found herself blushing, for what reason she couldn’t fathom. It's the apocalypse, what does she have time to be embarrassed over. 

“No Mam, Ron’s my brother. I’m Fred.” He reached across the table and shook Mrs. Grangers hand, winking at Hermione in the process. Her mother noticed. 

“So are you two together or?” She asked, patting Hermione’s hand as Hermione glared at her. 

“No mom, I’m happily single thank you.” 

“Oh I know, but you just worry me-”

“I’m happy at work-”

“But you should have someone!”

“Mum-”

Fred could tell Hermione was just getting more and more frustrated, so he figured about now is when he should intervene.

“Uh these potatoes are very good Mam, thank you for feeding us.” 

The women paused in their bickering and looked at him. 

“Oh of course dear! I feed everyone Hermione brings around!” Hermione mouthed a silent thank you as her mother began cleaning up from lunch. Fred grinned, reaching across to squeeze her hand and quickly earning a glare that only made him smile harder. She pulled away her hand and got up to help clean. 

“Mom, where Is dad right now?” 

“Well, dear, your father went to get some more food from the store this morning and I haven't seen him since.”

The two young people shared a startled look before Hermione responded. 

“Mom why the hell- sorry - why wouldn’t you mention that first thing? We need to go find him!” 

“Well dear I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

“Not if magical zombies are wandering around.” Fred interjected before they could start arguing again. Again, both women gave him a look that made him feel like a bug. 

“Mam, we’ll go find your husband. Just stay here ok? And don't let anyone else in.” Fred gathered his wand and jacket from the coat rack. He handed Hermione her jacket and headed towards the door. Hermione was surprised that he was willing to risk it for her father. She turned to her mother. 

“We’ll find him Mum, don’t worry. And yeah, don’t let anyone else in.” She gave her mum a hug and headed after Fred, not daring to look back in case her mum was crying, She wouldn't be able to leave.

The couple stepped out on the front porch. The first thing Fred noticed was that the stunned zombie from earlier was no longer in the same spot. In fact, he was no were to be seen. 

“Mione” 

“I know. I’m looking right now.”

They stood frozen on the porch, both staring in opposite directions. 

“What if I summoned a broom.” Fred whispered.

“Statute of secrecy.”

“It’s the fucking apocalypse Hermione. 

Hermione sighed. “Fine. I just hate brooms.”

“Cause you’ve already got a stick up-” 

“Do Not finish that sentence.”

Fred glanced over to see if she was offended and was surprised to see a small smile on her tense face. He laughed to himself and sent out the summoning spell.

5 Minutes later they were slowly flying above the road leading from her parents house. Hermione sat in front of Fred, somewhat protected from the cold by his arms and a jacket. She hated heights, but her fear overruled her phobia. She also had to give Fred directions since he had never been there before. 

Hermione’s mother said that Mr.Granger had gone to their local convenience store to get some batteries and other necessities. He had taken a sporting rifle with him, but he was a 50 year old man with arthritis, so it was safe to say they were both worried. 

“What if” Hermione stopped her sentence and went quiet. 

“What if what Hermione.” 

“What if we get there and he’s a zombie. I can’t kill my own dad.” Hermione sounded on the verge of tears. Fred sighed and rested his head on her shoulder and said,

“He won't be a zombie.”

“But-”

Fred shushed her. He tucked an arm around her waist, the only way he can give her a hug while flying.

Hermione froze, but couldn’t even be mad. She really did need a hug. 

“Hermione, I promise. If your dad turns out to be a zombie, I’ll take care of him and you don’t have to.”

Hermione didn’t respond for the rest of the flight except to give directions. But she also didn’t pull away from his semi hug, so he considered it a win. 

  
  


They found the convenience store ransacked and empty. There was no one in there, zombie or human. Hermione insisted on checking the nearby buildings. 

They found him in a neighboring house. He was sitting in an upstairs room with his gun pointed at the door. The only reason he didn’t shoot was that Hermione had called for him before he saw her. 

“DAD” she practically yelled as she ran to him. Fred followed close behind while watching the exits. 

“Hi Love” Was all her father said as they hugged.

“What are you doing here? Moms worried sick and we need to get you home before dark.” Hermione said, checking over her shoulder to make sure Fred was still there. 

“This is Fred, Dad, he’s a friend of mine.”

Her father smiled at her, but something was wrong. It didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Dad? Dad why aren’t you getting up.”

He started to say something but stopped and looked at Fred. The redhead returned his gaze, and he could tell something was off.

“Sir, where you bit.”

“What, no, Dad,”

“Where you bit.” Fred said again, louder this time.

The old man nodded, indicating his leg. He moved a ripped part of his jeans to reveal an angry purple bit with veins running in all directions

Hermione was silent. 

“I couldn’t go back to your mother, I was terrified that I would become one of - one of them and hurt her.” 

Fred nodded. Hermione started sobbing. 

“Dad, no, you’re going to be ok. We're gonna figure out how to reverse this.”

The man shook his head. He looked weary, and old, so very old, with white coiled hair contrasting with his black wrinkled skin. 

“Hermione, you have to leave before I turn. I couldn’t bear if I hurt you.”

“Dad no-” Hermione began to sob even louder, clutching onto her father from where she was sitting on the floor. 

“Honey. I love you. I’m so proud of you. And that means you need to leave..”

“No, Dad I won't go.”

Her father looked at her tear stricken face. “I’m sorry.”

“I want to stay till you turn.” She said into his shoulder, wiping her tears. 

Mr. Granger turned his head and stared at Fred, who was visibly trying not to intrude. 

“Son, I need to ask you something.” 

Fred nodded as his stomach began to sink.

“Protect my baby girl. The minute I began to turn at all, take her out of here and don’t come back.”

Famous last words right? As soon as Fred gave a verbal agreement, he noticed Me. Granger began to twitch. 

Fred tried to pull Hermione away from her father but she fought, still crying into her father's shirt. “Hermione, We need to Leave Right NOW.” 

Fred yanked her away from her father and grabbed her in a hug so she couldn't see what he was doing. He stunned her father and summoned their broom, shoving her onto it and taking off through a broken window. They watched from a safe distance as her father turned. Hermione kept demanding that they go get him, that he can be fixed, all between crying. Fred didn’t respond, instead he turned the broom in the direction of her house and took off. 

Hermione’s crying slowly subsided into angry scolding. She told Fred that he had no place taking her away from her father, and that she should’ve gone alone. He tried really hard not to listen.

They arrived at her home. Hermione immediately ran off to her childhood room, not even stopping to tell her mother. Fred had to sit Mrs.Granger down and give her the bad news. 

Both women hid themselves in their respective rooms for the rest of the evening. Fred had just crawled onto the couch to sleep when he heard a small voice at the top of the stairs.

“Fred?”

“I’m on your couch.” 

Hermione came down the stairs and sat on the edge of the couch. She wasn’t crying. Or yelling. She was just watching him. 

“Do you need something?” Fred winced at his own tone

“I um. I don’t want to be alone.”

Fred’s anger melted into shame. She’d just lost her father, what was the point of being pissed off. He reached out for her hand, and after a second she let him take it. He pulled her into an embrace and that's how they stayed until they fell asleep. 


	3. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet up with the weasleys and confessions are made.

The boys arrived at the Burrow only minutes after Arthur showed up. A bundle of red heads all pointed their wands at the three of them, demanding confirmation that A. they were who they said they were, and B. they weren’t going to bite them.   
Arthur passed the test first, then Harry passed. But there was confusion when it came to Ron.

“If that’s Ron, where’d his arm go.” Said Percy  
“I told you, he got bit so I cut it off.”   
“Yeah but why’d he get bit”   
“Probably because there's zombies chasing us?” Ron snorted   
Harry’s patience was running thin. He turned to Arthur, hoping he would knock some sense into everyone. 

“Ron, what did you tell me in private on Harry’s 17th birthday.”Arthur interjected.  
Ron gave him a puzzled look, and then his face turned red. Very red.   
“Do I have to dad?”  
“Well they won't believe you otherwise.”  
Ron shuffled his feet and muttered something.   
“What was that my dear brother?” A new voice piped in. It was George, pulling along Angelina behind him. 

Ron’s face was the color of good spaghetti sauce.   
“ I told Dad that I was in love with Harry”

They all knew he was bisexual, most of Weasley kids were anyway. But the clear embarrassment on both he and Harry’s faces were enough to cause a chorus of laughter.   
They let him in after that, and he refused to meet anyone's eyes, especially Harrys.

Harry then had to explain Zombies as current muggle pop culture knew them and Arthur was absolutely horrified. Molly made him write a list of the “rules” for zombies so that “no one else would lose a hand” George then gave them a rundown on what he had seen at his shop in Diagon Alley.   
“Wait, Hermione was there?”   
Ron looked up at the sound of Harry’s voice and frowned. “Was she ok? Why didn’t you bring her here?” 

“Don’t worry Freds with her.”

Ron exploded, “Don’t worry? We’re in the middle of an apocalypse and you left my best friend in the middle of it” 

“She’s responsible, she’ll be fine.” George responded with gritted teeth.   
There was silence as the two brothers glared at each other. The rest of the family slowly left the room, leaving Harry with two pissed off men. 

Gee thanks, he thought, I can’t wait to do this again. 

But out loud he said, “Love, sit down. Hermione will be fine.” and grabbed Ron’s hand, pulling him back into his seat on the couch. Ron began to speak again when George interrupted him.

“I’m sorry Ron, I should have thought. If it makes you feel better, I left my favorite brother there too.”   
He flashed a tight smile at Ron and left the room, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation. 

They sat in a tense silence for a while as Harry waited for Ron to calm down. The redhead may have come a long way since they were 14, but he still had a temper. When he finally felt the danger had passed, he spoke up,

“So, you’ve loved me for two years and never said anything?”

Ron snorted. “I kissed you didn’t I”

“Yeah bit of a warning next time will ya?”   
Ron spun to face Harry. Harry hadn’t meant anything by it but to his surprise Ron looked…. Guilty?

“Harry I’m so sorry I should’ve asked” Ron dropped his head into his hands, “I hope we can still be friends after this. Especially with the zombies and all.”

Obliviousness is obvious to those who practice it. Harry often practices.  
“Ron, I was kidding. I, uh I love you too.” Harry cleared his throat, suddenly aware of how close they were sitting.   
“Wait, what.”  
“Yeah you’re kinda oblivious but I’ve had a crush on you for a long time.”  
Ron just stared at him.   
“I would have told you but I didn’t want to inflate your ego any more than it is.” Harry grinned at him and knocked shoulders with him. 

Ron turned to face Harry, a small smile on his face. “So...you love me? Wow that’s so embarrassing.”   
“Shut up. Now can I kiss you or what.”  
Ron touched Harry’s cheek and leaned in. 

“Ahem.” 

They jumped apart, Ron stood up and then sat back down while Harry basically folded into his sweatshirt.   
Molly stood there, two sandwiches in her hand. 

Well that's awkward, Harry thought, She’s caught me kissing two of her kids. And then he felt even more embarrassed.

“Well I came to make sure you two weren’t fighting but it looks like I shouldn’t worry about that. “ She gave them a small smile. “We’ve decided to go to my old Prewett estate. Ron knows where it is, so I figured you two could follow us there. There's plenty of wards against all types of magic and muggles so it should be safe. 

She set the sandwiches on the table in front of them and placed her hands on her hips. “So we’ll be ready to go in an hour.” And then in true Molly fashion she left before either could argue. 

Ron shook his head after she left, “I want to find Hermione.”  
Harry wanted to find Hermione too. Everything in him was screaming to go right. Now. But they couldn’t just leave the Weasleys all alone. And now that it was just two of them, one of them had to be the rational one. 

He took Ron’s hand in his and looked in his eyes.   
“She has Fred. Besides, we should at least escort your family and make sure they get there safe.”

Ron nodded in agreement, and in a surprising act of openness, snaked his arms around Harry’s waist and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry froze. He wasn’t used to getting this much affection in one day, let alone a week. Trying to relax, he gently rested his head against Ron’s and took a shaky breath.   
Ron, in a moment of clarity, noticed.

“Are you ok?”

Harry didn’t trust his voice for a second. “I- uh, I’m not used to this much affection.”

“Is it too much? Are you ok?” Ron began to pull back

“NO” Harry gripped onto Ron who gave him a very alarmed look. “Sorry. Uh please stay put. I like it, it's just overwhelming.”

And so Ron stayed. In fact, no matter what they were doing the rest of that hour, he made sure he was always in contact with Harry. If anyone noticed, they were kind enough not to mention.

They headed out with the Weasleys under the condition that they were bodyguards and wouldn’t be staying at the Prewett estate. They couldn’t go through the flu with the risk of the Death Eaters tracking them. So they flew on the practice quidditch brooms, carrying what they could shrink and stick in knapsacks. 

Ron insisted on leaving a very long note for Hermione, although he couldn't tell her where they were going, only saying that Fred would know. They also left a note for Ginny, who hadn’t shown up when Arthur sent out the patronus looking for her. 

Hoping for the best, they flew into the night.


	4. What's left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones Fred and Hermione.

Light streaming through the blinds woke Hermione up the next morning. A growling noise alerted her to the window, where a small face was staring in. 

A kid zombie,seriously?

She crawled out from the empty couch. Where Fred went she had no idea, but she hoped he would stay away for a while. 

She double checked the locks on the front door and the wards protecting the house. Then she froze. Singing was coming from the kitchen. She pulled her wand out, although all logic was screaming that it was either her mom or Fred. Creeping into the doorway, Hermione peaked her head into the kitchen. She let out a sigh of relief, it was Fred. But Fred was… cooking? And it actually smelled good. 

Hermione screwed a smile onto her face and then walked into the kitchen like she hadn’t just snuck up on him.   
“Cooking? I didn’t know you could make anything beyond messes.” 

Fred jumped and she almost felt bad. Almost.   
“I learned from my Mum, but if you want me to burn something just to make you feel better..” 

He smirked at her and returned to stirring what looked like eggs. 

“No no I just. Never mind. The stove still works?” 

“Why wouldn’t it?”  
Hermione sat down at the table, which she just now noticed was set. She would never tell him this, but she was impressed.   
“Well, in most muggle zombie movies, the whole grid goes out and nothing works. Everyone has to use fires to cook and all the food goes bad. Doesn’t seem to have affected anything at all.”

“You know, I thought one day I would know more about something than you, and it still hasn’t happened,” Fred said, bringing the eggs over to the table. “And frankly, it’s getting annoying.”   
The smile on his face said anything but annoyed, but Hermione rolled her eyes nonetheless. She relaxed into their comfortable pattern of teasing, hoping he wouldn’t bring up the day before. Anything but that.

“So...Hermione, I was thinking. We shouldn’t leave your mum here by herself, but I also really need to go check on my family.”  
Of course. He didn’t want to stay with Hermione, he had better people to keep alive. She stared down at the plate of food and for a second, felt absolutely lost. Breath in. Breath out.   
“Right, of course we can split up.” she said, not meeting his eyes.

Fred swallowed his bite of food. “That’s not what I meant, I was going to say that we can bring your mum to the Burrow. Mum will know how to help her, and she wouldn’t be lonely.”  
Hermione made a little oh noise, before agreeing and excusing herself from the table. 

Hermione was a little horrified at how quickly she had become dependent on Fred being around. It had been what, 24 hours since everything went to shit and yet she felt incredibly relieved that he didn’t want to leave her.   
I’ve been on my own for a year, she thought, why the hell am i so….   
Clingy. She sighed in disgust

She shook her head and continued up to her parents room. The door was shut, and she could hear soft music playing behind it. She knocked, hoping nothing was terribly wrong. Beyond everything that was already terribly wrong. 

“Come in.” 

Hermione opened the door to find her mother sitting on the floor in the middle of a pile of cds. She had a small stereo playing music. The witch recognized it. It was her parents wedding song, the song she remembered them dancing to in the living room.

Hermione sat down next to her mother, resting her head against her mum's shoulder. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save him.” she whispered, letting the tears that had been waiting all day to slide down her face. 

Her mum sighed, “Oh honey, I don’t blame you. And neither does your father.”

The two women sat in silence for a while. 

Mrs.Granger agreed to go with the two to Fred’s parents, and so Hermione helped her shrink belongings and pack. Hermione then set up the place as a safe house, making her and Fred the secret keepers. 

They were able to apparate within the wards of the Burrow, as Hermione and Fred had been added to the wards as soon as they each turned 17. They were disappointed to find no one came out to greet them. 

“You’d think they at least want to threaten us.” Muttered Fred as they all marched towards the front door. 

Fred went in first, hoping he could prevent any jinxs thrown their way. But no one jinxed him. In fact, no one was in the front room, or the kitchen, or the living room, and soon they had looked through the whole home and couldn’t find anyone. 

“I found a note from Ron,” Hermione said, “He said they left to go somewhere, and that he couldn’t say where, but that you would know.”

Fred paused from rummaging through the kitchen. “The only place I can think of is the old Prewett estate, which is in Cornwall. My mum's the secret keeper but she’s told me before where it is.”

Hermione frowned, “That's almost 8 hours from here. We’ll have to camp here tonight and head out tomorrow.”  
Fred hummed in agreement and returned to ransacking the kitchen.   
“Hey, I found some blueberry tart, do you want some?”   
“No, I’m going to go check the perimeter again,” Hermione headed towards the door, slipping her jacket back on. “And can you check on Mum? She’s napping in Ginny’s room.”

Fred had already stuffed his face full of said blueberry tart, so he gave a thumbs up as she rolled her eyes out the door. 

Hermione couldn’t remember the last time it was that quiet at the Burrow. She let herself relax as a cool fall breeze blew over her. Logically, there shouldn’t be any zombies nearby because that would require people to be nearby. The Burrow was far enough out of town that nobody really came around except the Lovegoods. But she was still going to check. 

She was at the back of the house when she heard it. A groaning sound was coming from out in the field past the Burrow. She cast a spell to reveal anyone who was there. A zombie, about 5 feet out, was walking, but wasn’t actually moving anywhere. It was as if it was in stasis. She crept closer to get a better look at it. 

He, or rather it, looked muggle, with a plain t-shirt and cargo shorts. She pondered as to why this one was stuck. After all, she had watched a zombie break through her ward in Diagon Alley. She then thought of something. She sent out a ward sensor, and could sense that it ended right in front of the zombie.   
How is he different, she thought, other than being a muggle. 

She shot incendio at him and watched as he disintegrated. She felt bad, thinking of her dad wandering around like that, but knew that they couldn’t risk it if he did make it past the barrier. 

She then turned heel and ran back inside.   
“Fred, I think I figured out something about the zombies.” she paused, out of breath.   
Fred gave a flourishing bow, “Tell me oh goddess of wisdom.” 

She laughed, “Stop it. I just saw a muggle zombie - don’t worry I took care of him- anyway he couldn’t break the wards. Even though in Diagon Alley the zombies easily broke your store’s wards and broke in.”

Fred nodded, still eating the blueberry tart from earlier. 

“I think only zombies who used to be magical can break wards. In fact, I think their magic is going haywire because of whatever is causing the zombie virus itself.”

Fred frowned as he caught on to what she was saying. “I thought zombies were dead bodies. How do they still have magic if they're dead?”

Hermione grinned, “That's just it! I don’t think they are dead. I think that a spell was used to create zombies, and it's similar to the Imperius curse.”

“But can it be undone?”   
Hermione shook her head. “I have no idea. The zombies we killed didn’t turn back when they died, so I can’t imagine that it would. Besides, even if they did return, how do you come to terms with the fact that you’ve eaten and killed people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow. I'm really on a role here so don't worry about this becoming another unfinished work. Comments and kudos are always appreciate! Lemme know what you think!


	5. Dear Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wants to go get his girlfriend and wants George to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Percy and George, with George's POV. There is a description of physical violence and gore, although its as light as i possible could without ignoring it completely. Also not absolutely necessary to the plot that you read this chapter, so if it bothers you go ahead and skip it.

George doesn’t often agree with his mother. But even he could see she was right. They should’ve never left the Prewett estate so soon. Even standing out on a deserted street felt dangerous, let alone going to someone’s house. 

Percy was walking in front of him, wand out, ready to fight anyone who got in his way. He had convinced George that he had to get his girlfriend, Penelope, and protect her from the zombies. 

From what George could remember of her, she could take care of herself just fine, but he chose to make no comment. His relationship with Percy was tenuous as it was, considering all the crap he pulled when they were younger. 

He glanced back behind him. The street was still empty. Still, it felt like something was watching him. George shook his head. Jeez, 5 days into the apocalypse and he was already getting twitchy. If only Fred could see him now. 

The two brothers finally came to a stop in front of the Clearwater house. It looked sad, but not apocalypse sad. Just...uncared for. George insisted on checking the sides of the building before letting Percy climb onto the front porch. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the nervous one?” Percy raised an eyebrow as George continued checking the street. He then knocked on the door. 

George rolled his eyes. Knocking. In an apocalypse? Only Percy. 

“Yeah well you messed that up last time didn’t you.” George muttered back. The look that flashed across Percy’s face made him instantly regret it. He opened his mouth to apologize and froze. A growling sound was coming from the other side of the door. 

“Percy, maybe we should leave her alone.” George whispered, tugging his older brother away from the door. But Percy wouldn’t budge. 

“No. Whatever is on the other side of that door could be a danger to her.”  
“And a danger to US, oh brother of mine.” 

Percy pulled free of George’s grip. He crept towards the window, beckoning George to follow.   
George groaned. This was going to end badly.  
Neither brother could see anything moving through the glass. What they did see was alarming. The furniture was mostly fine. If you could ignore the giant mess that was the dining room. Chairs strewn everywhere, the light had been smashed, and there was what looked like dried blood on the wall opposite the window. 

George’s face paled. What or rather, Who, happened in there? The fact the window was intact was a surprise, although the drapes were a right mess. 

Every atom in his body was screaming at him to RUN. George backed away, turning to stand guard while his brother stared in horror through that perfect glass window. 

“Lets go in the second floor.” 

“Absolutely not. There’s obviously a zombie in there, and I highly doubt anyone’s alive.”  
George started down the front steps. He wasn’t going to turn into some cliche by being murdered by the undead. 

Yeah, he’d seen a few movies with Hermione. She may not like zombies, but she wasn’t immune to George’s begging. 

But when he turned back, Percy was gone. George frantically looked around until his eyes fell on some sneakers sneaking into a second story window. He let out a frustrated groan. There was no way he was entering this building. 

He turned back to the street. He would wait there until Percy realized that George wasn’t right behind him and came back. Then he would bring his older brother back home, completely unharmed. 

That did not happen. As soon as he came to that conclusion, fear overtook him and he apparated onto the roof. He tried to see Percy through the said second story window, but again, could see no one. 

He wanted to slam his head against the wall. Antics from Fred he expected, anticipated even. From Percy? He had never acted this dumb in the way he was. Emotionally sure, but logically? Never. 

George continued to grumble to himself as he slowly entered through the window. He climbed onto a table on the other side. It was a small bedroom, with soft blue walls and a carved oak bed. A small jewelry stand sat on the table next to him.   
Penelope’s room.   
It looked untouched, but in the worst way possible. A thin layer of dust sat over everything. 

George shivered. Focus, damn it. He needed to find Percy. 

Then he heard Percy scream.  
And then deafening silence. 

George took off down the hall,barely checking each room as he bolted by.   
A small voice in his head says that’s what probably did Percy in, but he ignored it. He had to. Percy was going to be fine. But he wasn’t upstairs. How quickly had he searched it? 

George heard another shriek from somewhere in the house as he began to panic. 

He continued to panic as he stormed down the stairs. He had his wand out, along with a particularly strong branch he had grabbed outside. 

He found Percy in the living room. Alive, but not for long. 

Penelope was in the middle of chewing on his brother’s face. From the angle George was at, he could see bits running down the side of his brother's arm and torso. 

He shot a fire curse at P- the zombie. Apparently she hadn’t heard his mad descent down the stairs, but the spell caught her attention. 

She paused in her feast to face him, and George got a good look at Percy. Half his face had been chewed on. He couldn’t see if he was still breathing, but he knew there was no point. His brother was gone.   
A hitch in his throat choked him as he shot another spell at the zombie, which had taken off towards him. This one hit, sending her sprawling back. He shot another fire curse at her for good measure. 

He hesitated. Should he risk grabbing his brother? Everything he knew from the 5 movies he’d seen said no. The risk of his brother turning and killing George was too high. 

A tear slid down his face as he placed a knockout spell on his brother and climbed back onto the roof. He then apparated onto a roof across the street. 

George sat and stared at the Clearwater house for a while. His heart hurt in a way it hadn’t in a long time. Slowly raising his wand to point at the house, he muttered a fire spell at it. 

And George finally let himself cry as the Clearwater house, along with his brother, went up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for sadness but this is a zombie story with a character death warning so... apologizes if I'm excited lol. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Hopefully I'll get the next couple chapters up in the next week. I'm currently working and in college so this was on a bit of a backburner!


End file.
